


Maybe in a another Timeline

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emperor Sarek, Jim is Not Ok, M/M, Other, Spock did not lose his planet, This is a, Wormhole stuff, alternative universes, but he will be..., jim kirk x spock prime, maybe? - Freeform, pretty much altered timelines to fit the story, timeline Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: Jim finds himself successful in his timeline as a Captain, which at first came with slight bumps on the road since he's the youngest yet... But something is missing and he is just not happy despite it all.





	Maybe in a another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The original series timeline is altered to fit the story too, but no worries. The characters are pretty much the same, sort of. In the kelvin timeline, Spock did not lose his planet.  
Also, imagine the kelvin timeline Jim's crew have the Voyager's outfit. I just... I love that oufit. Everyone has pants which is way more convenient.

Jim was sitting in the medbay bed, waiting for Bones to look at his pad to see if there're any broken bones on Jim, but Jim would've known if there were any. Bones refused to take Jim's word for it, as he'd often try and slip away from his schedules anyway.  
"You look fine to me..." Bones taps his fingers on the screen. "Just a very mild concussion. A hypospray will help." He puts the pad away and injects Jim who hisses at first. "Thanks, Bones." Jim huffs.   
  
"You're very welcome, Jim. Now as you doctor, please stop stressing yourself. I know this is not just the bumpy ride we have on his ship, but I noticed those patterns on your other visits."  
  
"Alright, Bones..." Jim snorts. "I promise." he means it. Maybe. He still has reports to type.  
  
Jim heads out and holds onto his neck where he got the shot. He never got used to that, still as painful as the first time. As he was turning around to head to the elevator, he notices Uhura and Spock make out near a corner, well, it was mostly Uhura leading, since Spock wasn't necessarily used to kissing/making out. They were perfect together...  
  
Jim's heart almost clenches a little at the thoughts, he immediately turns the other way and walks into the elevator. Spock notices their Captain and urges Uhura to stop. Jim glances to the side on the elevator with an unreadable, almost sad/numb expression as if he hasn't seen them and moves a level up.  
  
He sits in his chair in his bedroom and tries to numb his irrational feeling down on reports that he has to send to his superiors. It's late once hes done and he glances out at the window to look at the stars. What is wrong with him? Did he like Uhura? Or maybe... His first officer? What if he likes them both and just wants to butt in there too? He wasn't sure, but he felt... Empty. He had once wanted to ask Spock out, but noticed that he and Uhura were already together. He did not want to ruin their relationship. It was strange because usually he got over such things... But Spock was... Something else, or so he thought?  
  
Spock had also made it known that he and Jim might not be a good idea when Jim (not-so) jokingly flirted with Spock, but the talk was so brief that day because the Admiral had called Jim in. After that, Jim had completely stopped any advances on Spock. He simply was not like that. He had thought about it ever since and their relationship had almost drifed away. It all just felt strange and he simply thought that he might just be overreacting too much. But he did like Spock and Uhura even thought Uhura did not fancy him at all at first... But he felt a special bond with Spock. And it hurt.  
As his mind wanders, he drifts off to the land of thoughts and dreams.  
  
  
✫✫✫  
  
As Jim was sleeping, their ship starts to shake uncontrollably and he wakes up in panic and rushes out. Luckily, he still had his uniform on from a few hours back. He hurries out and runs to the elevator. He contacts Spock through the communicator "Spock! What is happening to the ship?"  
  
"Captain. It seems that we are being pulled in by some sort of wormhole." Spock answers. "Wormhole? When did it show up?" Jim hurries to the bridge as he speaks and sees Spock already there. "Captain. We are not exactly sure. It appeared quite suddenly and took us by surprise."  
  
"Perhaps it was there all along and we could not sense it." Sulu suggests.  
  
"Hm. Everybody, pull back at maximum levels." Jim sits on his chair as he stares out. He looks eerily calm yet serious now as Spock had noticed. The ships suddenly stays still and Sulu glances back at the Captain in mild confusion.   
  
"Captain-" Uhura asks worried.  
  
Jim contacts Scotty. "Scotty. How are the engines doing?"  
  
"Captain... The engines are fine, but what is happening?" Scotty asks.  
  
"We were being pulled by some kind of wormhole but it suddenly stopped. You think we can go in for a another push?" Jim asks.  
  
"Yes, Captain." Scotty confirms. Jim turns to his crew again. "Alright, at maximum speed, push out."  
  
They do so but nothing happens. Jim's growing frustrated by the minute. "The engines are alive but we are being held here. Lieutenant, could you see if anything in it is reachable?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. I will try." Uhura turns to the console and tries to reach the wormhole, but only statis and a loud hissing noise. Uhura blinks and pulls out the earphone. "Sorry, Captain."  
  
Jim nods. He stands up and moves closer to the screen and then to Spock. "Spock. Anything strange about it?"  
  
"Captain... I noticed how the energy in it keeps shifting." Spock starts. "Elaborate, Commander." Jim listens closely.  
  
"As if it's not listening to us, Captain. It simply pulls anyone that is in range and making it impo-" Jim's body suddenly starts to disappear. "Captain?" Spock looks almost worried now.  
  
"Captain!" Uhura shouts in panic. Jim's heart beats faster than he can think. For once in his life, he has no idea what to do. The last thing he hears is Spock's worried voice caling him in a distance. "...Jim!"  
  
  
✫✫✫  
  
Jim had no coalition of time anymore. Was he asleep? Dead maybe? His mind felt so calm. Was he floating? Spock... He tries to call but his voice does not come out.  
He felt warm fingers against his face and then they were gone. He slowly opens his eyes. Jim sees a ceiling. Was this some sort of hell?  
  
The room was not too bright which he was thankful for. His head pounded. He had no idea if this was due to the adrenaline or whatever happened there.  
  
His eyes land on a serious, but handsome face beside him. He lets out a surprised noise and clutches his chest. "Dear gods..." he mumbles. The vulcan raises both eyebrows a little. "Who are you?" he asks.  
  
Jim hesitates but answers once he notices this man is vulcan. "Jim. Captain James T. Kirk." The vulcan's eyes show mild surprised for a second. "Do you wonder where you are?" he asks more softly this time.  
  
"I assume we're at the medbay." Jim chuckles. The vulcan looks serious. "Or... Not?" Jim looks confused and then it all clicks to him. "Oh my gods... The- The wormhole-"  
  
Now the vulcan's eyes narrow just a tiny bit in interest. "You mean to say you went through a wormhole and somehow ended up here?"  
  
Jim nods confused, but that's how it went. "You say you are James T. Kirk. But you wear different uniform. I assume it is different where you are from." The vulcan guesses right. "Yes. Where... Am I? And who are you?" Jim asks a little frustrated and mildly scared.  
  
"I am Emperor Sarek of Vulcan. You are in our medical chambers as we found you on the ground near our compound..." He doesn't elaborate too much. "Sarek!" Jim's eyes light up. "Emperor?" he tilts his head confused and almost amused.  
  
Sarek doesn't look amused. "You know me? Perhaps I am no Emperor in your timeline?" Jim nods. "But I know you well, you are- were- a very respected Ambassador on Earth, and I am close to your son-" Jim gets an idea. "Commander Spock- Is he here?" he asks curiously.  
  
"The Prince is currently not here. It seems like you do not exactly know how you got into this. I will explain, as this is quite... Intriguing." Sarek starts. Jim dares not interrupt this Emperor now.  
  
"Our Alliance with humans of Earth started not too long ago. There was an ambassador and important politician named James Tiberius Kirk. He took it upon himself to unite Vulcan and Earth against the bigger threat that is the klingons." Sarek explains. Jim is very interested now. His self here, an ambassador? Absolute madness.  
  
"He and Spock became close and kept this bond between Earth and Vulcan united. Humans proved to be very developed creatures. However, when James was out to explore with his current crew, the same thing happened to him. Spock could not find him ever since, nor his own people." Sarek explains with a tiny bit of an empathic tone.  
  
"How long has this been?" Jim asks carefully.  
  
"It has been 5 years." Sarek answers. Jim's face turns into a saddened one. He felt bad for this Spock. It then hits him. His own crew. He runs a hand through his face.  
  
"If you need more rest, Captain, I may leave." Sarek suggests. "I just..." Jim's eyes are slightly glossy as he's trying to keep himself from sobbing. This was all surreal. If the other Jim was not found. How would he? "I'm confused." he simply says. Sarek places a hand on his shoulder, as he knows how some humans like comfort, their Jim and Amanda did. "I am quite sure that you crew will do everything to try and take you back." Sarek assures him. "How about a walk through the garden? To calm our heads." Sarek suggests Jim. Jim nods. "I would like that, Emperor Sarek."  
  
"Sarek is alright to use, Jim. You are no stranger, no matter timeline." He assures him. Jim's eyes well up as they walk out. It was too much for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay. c:


End file.
